The present invention relates to a service module for supplying passengers in a passenger space of a means of transport, in particular of an aircraft, and to a service system having a service channel and a plurality of such service modules which is connected to the service channel in order to supply the passengers.
Service systems as such are used in a means of transport, such as, for example, an aircraft, a bus or a train, to supply the passengers in the passenger spaces (also called cabins) individually with, for example, air, light, music, oxygen, information or the like, according to which comfort and control elements (called service components for short hereinbelow) are provided in service modules of the service system. In addition to the service modules provided with service components (also referred to as service panels), so-called functionless intermediate panels (also called infill panels) are often provided between the service modules.
The service channel, which is also referred to as the service line, conventionally contains the necessary functional means for all the service components in separate lines, such as, for example, an air line for the fresh air supply to the air nozzles and electric power and/or signal transmission lines for electrical service components, such as reading lights, loudspeakers or visual display elements (e.g., fasten seatbelt indicator elements).
It is known to accommodate individual service components, such as reading lamps, in a first functional panel and to arrange service components of different kinds, such as loudspeakers, on a second functional panel that is separate from the first functional panel and to provide functionless infill panels between the separate functional panels. The service components arranged on separate functional panels are then each connected to associated interfaces of the service channel by way of suitable feed lines. For example, a feed line of a reading light is connected by way of a suitable plug to a terminal element of the service channel acting as an interface. The feed line of a loudspeaker, which is separate from the feed line of a reading light, is connected by way of a further suitable plug to a further terminal element of the service channel acting as an interface.
EP 0 723 911 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,733 disclose an arrangement for supplying passengers in a passenger cabin, in particular in an aircraft. The arrangement has a service unit with comfort and control elements, such as reading light, attendant call button, loudspeaker, air nozzle and oxygen mask and oxygen generator and visual display elements. The arrangement further has feed lines between a service line and the service unit, the service unit being arranged beneath a luggage shelf.
From DE 10 2008 058 271 A1 and WO 2010/057744 A2 there is further known a service unit for mounting on a service channel of a means of transport, which service unit has at least one service element for a passenger, a fastening device for fastening the service unit to the service channel, and a connecting device for automatically connecting the service element to the service channel. The service unit and the service channel interact so that fastening and automatic connection take place in one operation.